


Overdue

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [15]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, i had too much fun with jasper with glasses and now that's canon, librarian jasper is here everyone!, sexy librarian for your enjoyment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: Alice never imagined an overdue and lost library book could change her life forever.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054
Comments: 21
Kudos: 25





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Librarian Jasper has been roaming my mind since I wrote Snowy Days, and although the fics aren't connected you can have here some appreciation of sexy librarian Jasper. You're welcome.  
> This is divided into two parts cause I thought it was a nice split of the two moments that happen on the fic, so there will be a part two and very soon, stay tuned!

**PART ONE**

There had probably been six months that Alice was overdue on the return of a book to the public library in her neighborhood. She wasn't a regular at the place, really. In fact, Alice was almost positive she had lost the book they were emailing her about.

She had been choosing to ignore it for the past weeks, shamefully erasing each email as she told herself to look for the book later. Which she never really did. The reason she got it in the first place was because Bella, her geekiest friend of all times, had agreed to undergo a makeover if Alice would swing by the library with her for a few hours. Which she did but in the middle of her boredom, she ended up with a library card and taking some cheesy novel home—that she now couldn't really find.

Alice prized books a whole lot, it was just that the ambiance of a library didn't really fit her character. She liked the smell of _new_ books and appreciated browsing through bookstores. But there was something about libraries that screamed desperate old lady to her.

Maybe it was due to the fact that, when Alice was three, her mother, Esme, would routinely take her to the local library. Mrs. Harrington, the librarian, was this older lady who, although strangely lovely, seemed to unintentionally scare the kids with her constant shushing and reprimanded stares.

To the woman's defense, Alice's brother, Emmett, happened to be the loudest guy in the room at all times, and the Cullen children often got sentenced by his mischiefs.

So all resulted in Alice not being the most enamored when the subject came to libraries. She tagged along with Bella and didn't invest any further into the book membership. Losing the novel was a pretty bad move on her end, though.

It would have been alright had Alice not accidentally told Bella—who was appalled by it.

"I have a good reputation there, you know?" She had told Alice with a disapproving gaze. "And you know if you don't return, they'll just keep increasing your fee, right?"

_That_ did worry Alice. She couldn't really locate the book and Alice hated to be owing anyone anything. Money, especially, even if it was merely the city's library. She read on one of their emails about her being able to bring another book to compensate for the lost one, which would have to be the solution to her problem.

Carrying a whole pile of books, Alice entered the library, hoping they would forgive her for the slip. A line led up to the librarians, and this old lady was helping it move _very_ slowly. The woman immediately reminded her of the ancient Mrs. Harrington and Alice got the chills. Such a ridiculous thought, to be afraid that the strict stares the woman _could_ give her would be similar to her old librarian. She didn't need to be so nervous, Alice reminded herself mentally, she wasn't seven anymore.

The fact that her pile almost covered Alice completely didn't truly help with having to stand in line either. Alice had figured if one book could forgive another's loss, the pile would just have them forget her altogether. It had been a nonsense idea in the first place, as she couldn't see herself frequenting the site that often.

As the line moved along, and Alice was next to be seen, another attendant joined the counter and called up for Alice. He was _nothing_ like the old lady next to him.

She stood there for a millisecond, taking a good look at the tall fella. He had these blonde locks cascading along his cheeks, his eyes were an intense green covered by glasses that sat sloppily on his nose. He stared at the screen in front of him and keyboarded with purpose. _What a cute nerd_ , Alice mused to herself.

When she didn't move, the librarian looked up, adjusting his glasses on his face with sudden realization.

"Do you need help, ma'am?" Before Alice could say anything, he was already jogging around the counter to meet her at the line.

"Oh, yeah." She mumbled, starstruck to the sight of him right there at her face. He was even more charming than Alice had glimpsed before. Jawline strong, a dimple on his cheek, and a devilish crooked smile.

"Got it." He released Alice of her misery and she followed along to the counter. When they were both there, and he was placing her pile down for inspection, Alice managed to catch his nametag.

_Jasper_.

"Thank you, Jasper." When she made use of his name so clear and efficiently, he looked up to meet her gaze, smiling a very welcoming and broad grin.

"My pleasure, ma'am. Lots of returns today?" He asked as his eyes darted back to the books, inspecting it, attempting to find the library logo.

"Actually, I lost a book I had borrowed months ago. I got some emails that said I could replace it with new books?" Jasper nodded, and Alice continued, "So I figured I'd resolve it already."

"Well, you only need to bring one." He explained to her. "May I see your library card?"

Alice fished for it in her pocket—she had been prepared before when she first came in, shoving the unused plastic card in her back pocket because she knew they would need it. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Alice." It sounded peculiar to hear her name rolling out his tongue, but Alice appreciated her took the time to mention. As if he was acknowledging the fact she had said his before. "Well, there is a fifty dollar fee accumulated, but if you're thinking about donating these books, I can see to have the late fee waived." He explained and that made Alice promptly nod.

"Absolutely, yeah! Take them all. I don't read them anymore." She rushed into the sentence and figured that he would have a strong book appreciation if he was a librarian. Alice didn't want to sound like she didn't _care_ about books. "I've just been on this different reading vibe." She explained as a comeback.

"What is it that you read?" As Jasper typed away on the computer, she wasn't sure if he was genuinely interested in the question or just making conversation for the sake of not standing there awkwardly. She decided to be vague just in case he wasn't remotely interested.

"A lot of war books lately, actually." _That_ made him look up at her, gazing the petit woman over his glasses, with a perplexed smile.

"Really? I wouldn't take you for that type of reading."

Alice laughed, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly.

"Well, don't judge a book by its cover." She taunted.

"Not the cover, but the previous content." He tapped the pile of books Alice was donating, which were a collection of Nora Roberts type of romances. Alice shook her head.

"I did have that phase, yeah. But I like the war books for the fashion content. That's my field of study, and I really dig the late forties style." She explained to the man. Jasper, on the other hand, only seemed more mystified, eyebrow raised at her. " _Very_ girly, I know."

"Sounds neat, actually." He smiled before pulling out a paper the machine had just printed. "Here's your receipt, Alice. You're all set to get new books anytime. Just remember to always return them within the month or renew it. We have drop-off boxes outside that can facilitate if you're in a hurry."

"Thanks!" Alice took the paper with a smile, shoving it inside her purse. She hadn't been planning to go back to the library, now she wasn't that sure of it anymore. "Have a good day, Jasper. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime, Alice."

* * *

It was utterly stupid that Alice now wanted to go to the library because of the cute guy helping her with the late return. She hadn't stepped foot there a single time, so how utterly stupid would she be if now, after seeing him, Alice just became a regular? _Borderline creepy_ , she told herself. Sure the librarian was a nice piece of ass, but neither Alice, who had been single for quite some time, was that desperate to pursue a man to the point where she stalked him at work. She just would not do it.

Instead, Alice pushed the idea of him aside and carried on with her regular life. It had been a whole week ever since the library when they bumped into each other at the supermarket. Quite literally, actually.

Alice had been texting and " _driving_ " her shopping cart and didn't see when it ran right into Jasper's—who was adequately parked on the side of the aisle, while he inspected the products on the shelves.

"Fuck." Alice cursed under her breath and glanced up from her phone to an appalled Jasper. "I mean—sorry. I was super distracted." Honestly, Alice should have been paying more attention. Looking at memes her friends sent her weren't a priority when cruising the supermarket halls. She was shocked to run into the guy that hadn't left her mind these past days. Was this some sort of fate prank?

Jasper adjusted his glasses to his face very calmly and gave her a crooked grin. "It's not a problem." He swore, and his eyes returned to the shelves.

Alice's disappointment was evident. He didn't remember her. _Why_ would he really? The man probably helped dozens of people throughout the day. What was so special about her that would remark him? Still, she didn't want to move away, so she gave her best thinking face.

"It's Jasper, isn't it?" Getting his attention back, Alice smiled. "Library guy."

He was eyeing her doubtful, but it soon faded into realization. "The girl with all the books." So he did remember. Her name hadn't been that important, though, as it seemed. Alice couldn't hide her hurt ego and feeling like a _complete_ idiot.

"Yep, that's me."

This time, it was her turn to eye the shelves, pretending any of those products were on her list, as she inspected the brands.

"So, you come here often?" There was something on the way he asked it, mostly because Jasper was trying to make conversation, but he had no idea how to even begin. Alice found it endearing, so she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I live in the area."

"I do, too, just down on Myrtle." Alice's eyes widened at the revelation.

"I'm on Myrtle!"

"Really? I've never seen you there, that's funny." Jasper chuckled, interested now. "I do spend a lot of time in the library, though."

"I never saw you there before, you know. But then again, I don't go there that often."

They both shared a chuckle at that and Jasper added, "I figured when I saw the late fee. Don't like or don't have time?"

Her face twisted a little, considering whether or not her honest answer would be a big turn off for the guy. She did want to see him again. "Mhm, I _do like_ books. I just have an awful experience with libraries."

Jasper frowned, "How so?"

"When I was little, we went to the public library a lot, but we had a really mean librarian. To her credit, my brother was _very_ noisy. But she always gave us the worst looks. I was terrified." Alice shared with amused laughter. It was ridiculous now that she said it out loud to a stranger.

"Libraries aren't that terrifying anymore. You should come more often." His glasses seemed to have slid down on his nose a little, so Jasper properly adjusted it to place, smiling kindly at Alice. "We even have book club meetings."

"What kind of books you read there?"

"All kinds here. We're currently finishing The Hunger Games." He said with amusement. "We normally put some options up and vote for them."

"That sounds cool, actually." 

"You should swing by." That was the second time he was inviting her there, so Alice figured she would end up going there after all. "But, you can't lose the book this time."

Alice felt her cheeks fluster as he chuckled. "I'll try."

* * *

Jasper was surprised to see the short-haired brunette walking into the book club by Bella Swan's side on Wednesday night. She shyly waved at him, so he went up to the two ladies, whom he had no clue that were friends.

"Bella, hey. You brought a friend." His eyes were on Alice all along, not able to hide his content that she had, in fact, came to the book club. "Hi, Alice."

A week and a half before, when he had helped in line, Jasper had been mesmerized by the brunette. She was for once the shortest girl he'd met—and he had a thing for short girls. He was pretty tall himself, and Jasper exceedingly appreciated that kind of height difference.

He had thought about her during the entire week. She was astonishingly gorgeous, and her enthusiasm was something Jasper hadn't been expecting. Foolishly he had awaited maybe Alice felt the same spark, that she would stroll back into the library looking for a book, and that they would talk. But it never happened.

When they ran into each other at the supermarket, he couldn't help but think it was a sign. He truly believed in those sorts of things, so he made conversation—as much of it as he could in a grocery store aisle. Jasper was admittedly terrible at making small talk, and what was he going to ask her about? Juice brands?

Still, he must have made _some_ impression because there she was. Or maybe her friend just had convinced her.

"You know Alice?" Bella broke the staring contest between Alice and Jasper, with a raised brow.

"We met here at the library." He explained, but that only made Bella look even more confused.

"I was coming to bring back that book I had late," Alice explained, peering at her best friend for a moment, smiling casually.

"Ah! At last." The three laughed.

Jasper nodded lastly, "Nice that you joined the book club after all."

Bella seemed to be putting two and two together, to why she hadn't had to force Alice to come this time, and how the brunette had _readily_ accepted her invitation to join. Maybe, _just maybe_ , Bella thought, Alice was interested in Jasper.

* * *

At the end of the book club meeting, Jasper gathered the guts to chat with Alice again. She had been hanging on her own by the cookies table, eyeing them with hesitation.

"There's no going wrong with chocolate chips." He told her with a smile.

"I guess you're right. I was just hoping for a cup of coffee, but that seems to be over." She lamented, looking up to him.

"That's something I never understand… It's _not_ good coffee." They both could agree to that, so Alice laughed. "What you say we go out for a coffee?"

Alice felt her heart skip, but then her face dropped. "Now?"

"Is that a problem?" Jasper frowned, slightly disappointed.

"No, no. It's just that I was going to give Bella a ride." Alice, too, seemed to be disappointed at the realization she'd have to skip on finding out more about Jasper.

"Ah! I get it…"

"How about tomorrow, though?" Alice suggested and observed his expression light up. "We're neighbors, after all."

"That's right! Almost forgot." He hadn't really. Jasper had spent the last two days hoping to run into her again, anywhere in their neighborhood.

"Do you know the Blue Brew?" Jasper nodded, "So how about we meet there, say at eight?" She had a meeting two hours after, but she hoped that would be plenty of time for them.

"That's perfect, yeah." He was usually up early to run, so he figured it would be great to meet her for coffee before he had to go to work.

"It's settled." Alice nodded, at last fishing for the cookie.

"It's a date."


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had told myself this would be only 2 parts and then I went to review and wrote more, thus decided it needed a part 3, so there you have it. This chapter wouldn't have come out without the girls on the Jalice server constantly asking me for it, so thanks, gals! This having more parts I blame you, but that's a good thing. ♡

Getting to know Alice was the most splendid thing to happen to him. The weeks that followed their first date at the cafe were filled with little encounters at the gym, running into each other at the grocery store—only to stroll together through the aisles, meeting up at the local bar for beers. He found how Alice loved sports passionately—she was one of those fierce people that cheered on and got mad when her team lost—and she discovered how Jasper liked to play guitar and piano—which she had convinced him to play for her once.

That time specifically, they were the last ones at the pub, but Jasper was friends with the bartender that let them stay while he cleaned the bar. Alice was ranting about how she had never learned any instruments when Jasper revealed what he could play.

He had learned it as a child, thanks to his family’s artistic ways.

“They also were encouraging of reading. We’d always do all these family gatherings to read poetry and play music.” Alice hadn’t thought Jasper could be more attractive—with those glasses and his quirky tastes—but knowing he also played only made her like him even more.

“Now, you must play to me.” He was ready to resist, but her pout was far too convincing. “Please.”

He was glad that it was just them there when he stepped on the small stage where they’d often watch real musicians play—and he’d be watching her.

“What should I play?”

She seemed to consider a few options and beamed when the realization came to her.

“You know that song from the movie _A Star Is Born_?”

“Shallow?” When she shook her head, he knew which one she meant. “Yeah, I know.”

Jasper sat with the guitar in hand and played the first strings of _Maybe It’s Time_ , the country song taking both of them back. He didn’t take his eyes from the guitar, trying to avoid her gaze and the fact that song resonated so well with him, how he appreciated the right choice she’d made there.

Alice was starstruck by that man in a way she hadn’t ever been by any other. The weeks they had spent together bringing her closer to him, getting her eager to know him.

As she sat there in front of him, watching him through the dim light, all she could think about was how deeply she was falling for him. For his voice, for his quirks, the way he pushed his glass back to place constantly, how he shoved his hands in his pockets when she made him uncomfortable with her cheeky comments. There wasn’t a single thing Alice didn’t like about that nerdy librarian.

Listening to him play, she felt herself diving even further into whatever it was they were building there, there was no going back for her—she just wondered if he felt the same.

Alice clapped when the song ended, beaming in excitement.

“Now, I’ll make you sing to me every time.” She declared, making him laugh.

“Anything you want.” A single sentence made her heart skip a beat. She wasn’t certain, but Alice sure felt that Jasper shared in the sentiment.

They walked to her home in silence that night. Jasper always insisted he walked her there, he was a few doors down in the same townhouse complex. He was impressed they hadn’t run into each other before, in fact.

Monrovia was a small old town in Southern California, but its homey environment felt more welcoming than most areas of Los Angeles.

Alice lived in a studio apartment on the first floor, while Jasper had a two bedroom townhouse that took a second and third floor. They weren’t neighbors, but it was the same street, the same complex of townhouses. It somehow felt all they needed was that library push.

That night when they stopped by her door, she fiddled with her keys for a long while. Jasper had watched her every day have her key ready in hand to go, so he caught that little sign of an opening for him to linger longer.

“I had a great time tonight, Jazz.” She’d given the nickname a few dates in and he felt the most warming sensation whenever she said it out loud.

“Me too, Alice.” As she pretended to look for the key in the very small keyset, he watched her closely. Her eyes only found his after a moment.

Alice hadn’t realized how close they were standing until she looked up, the towering man standing so close to her. She loved their height difference, how she could barely reach up to his shoulders if she wasn’t in her heels. Luckily now she was, in fact, in them, so her face was standing just a few inches from his face.

Suddenly nervousness began taking over him as she noticed by the way he kept adjusting the glasses and opening his mouth to say something. Nothing really came out and Alice thought it was the most adorable thing ever. How did she ever doubt he was interested in her?

“Jasper.”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me already.”

Jasper wasn’t about to waste the golden opportunity that he had been waiting all along, so he took the dive and closed the distance between them, capturing her lips on his.

It was like being lifted from the Earth and the world narrowing to the two of them at the same time. The sensation overwhelming them both in eagerness, how they had been waiting so anxiously to at last do that. In a little over that entire month, they had flirted, exchanged looks, and all felt so perfect and fitting, but nothing like their connection now.

If there were ever any questions if they were made more for each other, all had vanished right there.

*

Alice and Jasper saw each other every day after the kiss. After work, he would come over to her place and they would sit together on the couch after dinner to watch movies or TV shows. They always ended up in steamy makeouts that Alice was quick to end when things got too heated.

She was no prude or a virgin for that matter, but they were just taking that next level now and both had agreed not to rush into things—which was turning out to be a more challenging task than both of them had anticipated.

When they didn’t meet at her place, Alice would go to his. Some days she’d swing by the library so they could grab a coffee or lunch together. Every other time Alice would linger longer and pretend to go over titles on the shelves to watch him work. He was fully aware he had her undevoted attention and it drove him into complete distraction at work.

“You need to stop being so sneaky to watch me work.” He had sneaked up on her on an empty aisle, making her chuckle.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, sir. I have no view of your desk here.” She told him nonchalantly, pretending to look at the titles on the shelves. “I’m just looking for something to take home.”

“Right. What book are you looking for, ma’am?” He challenged her with a raised brow.

Alice, figuring out she had no clue to even the section she was now, faced him with gaping eyes.

“I said _something_ to take home. I didn’t say books.”

It was in a swift motion that Jasper hat grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against the shelf, both bursting into silent giggles when the shelves swayed slightly behind her back.

Her arms were quick to lace around his neck, as the man pulled her hips closer against his, mouth devouring hers. Alice felt herself sink into her lover’s arms, and he pressed her against the books. The eagerness of their passion, a strong wave that sent shivers down her spine.

Those makeout sessions repeated themselves quite often in the dark corners of the library. Jasper always the towering figure hiding her from prying eyes that often turned around and the other way when they caught a glimpse of the figures devouring one another. Her favorite sight was when they pulled for air, his swollen red lips and the glasses slipping on his nose that Jasper would always adjust properly—she knew they were on the right track when Jasper would actually have to remove the glasses for they were fogging, the heat between them too palpable.

The day they were caught by the other librarian, both of them decided it was about time they take it to the next level.

Jasper was a hopeless romantic, so he made her dinner, lit candles, and played tunes by Chris Stapleton. _Tennessee Whiskey_ played on the stereo when he lifted her off the floor to take her to his bed. He peeled her clothes one by one with the most devoted calm like he was handling an important book, hands full of gentle fingertips that lit up fires wherever they traced.

It was a map of Alice, a map he would always remember that he would devote forever to explore and appreciate. He did through that entire night, touching every curve, cupping the rounds of her breasts, brushing his thumbs against her nipples until Alice was squirming beneath him. Jasper devoted to kissing every inch until all hairs in her body were erect. He ate her out until her thighs were shaking next to his ears and he had to hold her hips down steady so he could finish the wildfire he had started on her.

He drove into her until both their hearts and their breaths were too quickened to controlled, until their bodies were so overwhelmed with the intensity of their passion all that was left was collapse. Jasper let her roll on top of him in the middle of the night to straddle and rock him until they were shaking with heat and breathtaking orgasms again. 

They loved each other in ways, positions, and forms no one ever had before.

And in the morning, when the first rays of sun rose and none had been able to close their eyes for more than just an hour and two, Jasper told her what they both already knew.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” It was romantic that he said it first. Even if he hadn’t entirely said, Alice didn’t need the exact words. He has said it before in so many other ways—walking her home every time it was late at night, respecting her timing in their relationship, taking coffee cups for her at work. He had said it a million times already.

“So am I.” With both their hearts fluttering, they gave into sleep.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme begin by thanking @beautlilies for betaing and suggesting things to this story. I'm now crowning her the official beta cause she makes the stories muuuuuch better!! Also wanna thank the lovely @irrelevanttous for encouraging me and nudging me to write more. I love this verse so much and I hope you enjoyed it! There was a bit of everything: fluff, lots of making out among books with no room for swole jesus (lolol), sexy geek Jasper with glasses, and happy ending! So don't waste any more time and go check that happy ending ♡

When they both first decided to take that relationship to the next level, they had been hoping it’d slow and ease all the sneaking around they did in the library, but it only made it worse.

Alice had become a regular on her trips there and Jasper couldn’t really complain about it. He liked that she was reading all these books, taking his recommendations, staying for the book club meetings, but more so he _loved_ how she’d drag him to the darker corners the place had only to desperately pull him in for a kiss.

Jasper’s hand slid behind Alice’s back, tugging her close to him in opposition to his previous move of pressing her up against the bookshelf. The little swift motion catching a gasp she had been holding back on her throat, a sound Jasper had grown far too fond of, since their first time a few weeks ago. Since then, they had learned so much of each other’s turn-ons. Like the way she always moaned when he lifted her off the ground to level their heights or how Jasper just melted into her touch when she tugged his hair.

Little by little they had been learning to move in perfect sync with each other, taking in every nuance and every motion as a map to the other’s sublime pleasure. And they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

“I missed you so much.” They’d always one or the other whisper into each other’s lips while battling the urge to just rip their clothes right there in public.

They had ended up there that afternoon in that very same routine. Alice returned a book she got the previous week and asked that Jasper show her a few new suggestions. It was him who pulled her into _their_ usual making out spot that day, with the excuse that there was a volume there she would _really enjoy_. And it was he who lost it when she whimpered under his sweet kisses, pulling him down to deepen the urgency in their touch.

Alice was pressed up against the books, her back to the shelf and her chest against him so tight not even a pin could pass between them. When she laced her arms around his neck, Jasper lifted her up, hooking her legs around his waist. There had been a tall pile of books on the floor, right by the wall, just waiting to be put back to place. Earlier in the day, Jasper had overlooked putting them away, and now he was thankful for it. He carried and sat her there, the wobbly thing almost giving in with the vehemence of his need for her. Alice had to grip on his shoulders, eyes wide with the possibility of falling, as the pile steadied. Jasper held her firmly though, using the books just as an extra support surface.

The pile was tall enough to make Alice sit just a few inches shorter than him now, and not the absurd difference they had, and Jasper happily accepted it when Alice pulled him against her, legs tangled around his frame again. He pressed her against the near wall, that the books were stacked up next to, while his kisses trailed down her jawline and neck.

“I missed you last night.” He added so briefly before her skin was caught by his teeth, right at her jugular, making her gasp in pleasure. Her hands tracing his nape into his locks to tug at them gently. They had made plans the night before that Alice mysteriously canceled. It had made Jasper worried that she might be unwell, but when she showed up that day, it all faded away. She was there now, that's what mattered--even though he had different plans for them the night before, not too different from their current state.

“Did you?” The mischief in her tone made Jasper pull back to look at her, eyebrow raised over his fogged glasses, the heat of them being too much.

The sight of her ridiculously adorable geek made Alice giggle, reaching to remove the frames, so he could see her better, placing them on the shelf next to them. It was a motion she had done often, even though she preferred him with glasses, just because Alice knew how annoying it was for him when they got all blurry. Besides, she liked being able to see his eyes.

Alice enjoyed how attractive he looked when he removed his glasses midway through their making out sessions, always with the most lustful gaze. Sometimes she liked removing them herself as if it was a piece of clothing of his that Alice was removing--he also found it incredibly sexy when she did it for him.

“Well, didn’t you?” The fact he was asking made her grin again.

“Of course I did, you foolish nerd.” Her arms laced his neck, pulling him into her again with desperate need. “So _fucking_ much.”

Jasper thoroughly enjoyed it when Alice got this rough, on the edge of kinky, cursing and whispering sweet nothings to his ear. It was his favorite, feeling her teeth on his earlobe and her hot breath against his skin, mumbling the things she’d like to do to him.

“ _You_ canceled, you know.” He reminded, the unholy shiver racing down his spine when she sucked on the spot right below his ear that always had the power to drive him wild. Jasper traced her thighs, squeezing them _not so gently_ under his palms as he searched for the curve behind her knees to pull her closer against his growing, his lips muffling the moan on her lips.

Alice had—he suspected on purpose—the smallest red skirt he had ever seen. The minute he’d laid eyes on her, Jasper knew her mind was in the gutter by the way she had waltzed away with a grin at him over her shoulder, waiting to see if he’d follow. Which he did, and there they were now, at each other’s bones.

It would be so easy to just be reckless, after all, there were _barely_ many layers stopping them. The library was practically empty as well. But they had been caught before, in much less compromising positions, and it had been a nightmare for him afterward, barely able to face the coworker that had walked on them.

Still, that thought didn’t stop Jasper from reaching under her blouse, anxious for more and frenzied to feel her skin against his own. It was right then that their mouths connected again and both lost, for a delicious moment, the notion that they were in the middle of a public space, right below the blind spot of a security camera.

Jasper’s mouth devoured hers with fierce desire, his fingers squeezing the short curve of her breast. Her legs, tangled around his waist, tightened to press him even closer to her, the friction nearly making them lose it. It was her fingers caressing his scalp that made Jasper purr against her lips. But what really made them stop was the gasp behind Jasper.

“Mr. Whitlock, not again!” Mrs. Clearwater, the other librarian, cleared her throat, looking away as the lovers scurried to fix their clothes.

“Mrs. Clearwater—I’m _so_ sorry.” He tried to say as Alice, who had turned completely red in the process, jumped out of the pile of books and adjusted her clothes.

“Jasper, this is _absolutely not_ the place.” She scolded them, distraught with the sight still.

“We’re truly _so_ sorry. It was totally my fault.” Alice hurried up to say, getting in front of her boyfriend in the most protective way. It was endearing, the little thing, so petite, trying to come in his defense. It made Jasper immediately place a hand on the side of her waist, holding her.

“It was the both of us.”

It felt somehow like they were teenagers being caught making out in school hallways, and that both bothered and amused the hell out of him. He wished he had more time with Alice—after all, she _did_ make him feel like a teenager all over again, so foolishly in love—but both of them worked too much.

“Just make sure it doesn’t happen again, _for real this time_.” They were more careful the following times because they certainly still sneaked out to make out every other time.

When the other librarian walked away, both Alice and Jasper gazed at each other, delaying their burst into giggles until she was far enough not to hear them.

Alice spun on her heels to face him and Jasper bent over to catch her lips again, fiercely.

“You don’t learn, do you?” Alice teased, breathless against him.

“Nope.”

“We could always sneak to the bathroom, you know…” The taunt was very inviting, Jasper felt the pressure on his jeans and it was tempting to give in to the easy solution of mindlessly fucking in the bathroom, but he wasn’t that type of guy.

“No, I don’t wanna fuck you in a public bathroom.” He chuckled against her mouth, pecking her lips briefly.

“Public library corners are all right?” Alice had to laugh at his logic.

“Cleaner, for sure.” Their lips connected again for what felt like long minutes, but this time it was slow, unhurried. “We can do it later - _properly_.”

“So proper, aren’t you?” Alice, who had had her share of sexual adventures, teased him.

His lips traced her earlobe when he replied, “You know I’m not.”

Surely Jasper had his limitation and it seemed public bathrooms were one of those, but Alice couldn’t really say the man was a missionary style kind of guy. The past few weeks had been anything but boring, or proper for that matter.

“So if you don’t cancel on me again tonight, I can remind you of that.” He breathed into her ear again, making every hair in her body raise, her legs quivering for a moment.

“I think I’ll sit in the corner and wait for you to be done.” Alice teased, but she considered that it might not be such a bad idea; watching him in his zone really worked her up.

“I have a better idea,” He fished his keys in his pocket, handing them to her. “Here.”

“That’s what that was?” Alice played, giving him a little smirk.

Jasper rolled his eyes and carried on, “Get comfy and cozy and meet me there with a glass of wine. You know how to feel at home.”

“I do.” Alice smiled, swinging the keys from his hand, that was the exact result she had been waiting for, everything was going according to plan. “Don’t be too long, yeah? It gets real cold without you there.”

“I won’t, promise.” They kissed again after Jasper pulled her toward him once more. “I love you.”

She smiled. Those words always made her smile. She picked his glasses from the shelf, barely recalling _when_ she had planted them there, and adjusted them back on his nose, tiptoeing to peck his lips. “I love you too.”

Later that night, when Jasper walked into the apartment and climbed to the top floor looking for Alice, he found a dinner table set for them and the delicious smell of some wild cut meat taking over the entire townhouse. He was in awe at the sight of her. It was so casual but also so romantic.

“Are you going to propose to me, Alice?” She couldn’t help an amused laughter, bringing him in for a welcome back kiss.

“No, silly, that’s _your job_ , and it’s also too soon for that.” She chuckled when he lifted her off the floor so that the kiss was at a better angle, her hands resting on his shoulders. Alice was right about that, they had barely begun dating, there was still a long road ahead. “I do have exciting news.”

“What is it, then?” He eyed her curiously and Alice smiled with sheer excitement.

“Let’s talk it over dinner and wine, I made lamb ragú.” That reveal impressed him and Alice had to roll her eyes dramatically. “You know that I cook.”

“Just didn’t know you also cooked such fancy dishes.” Jasper placed her back down and followed her to the setup table and, like the gentleman he was, he held the chair out for her.

She took her place, thanking him. “Well, it’s not that hard, I just felt it’d make this more special.”

“I’m _really_ intrigued.”

Alice took her time serving them wine and smelling the contents on the glass before sipping on it. It was a leap of faith she was about to take there, a _very_ big one, so the liquid courage served her well.

“Alright.” He gave her a look of complete understanding and patience as if he was influencing her nerves with just his calm smile. “Last week I went by this _lovely_ bookshop, just a few blocks from Myrtle, I don’t know if you’ve been there, it’s just by Vons.” He shook his head and Alice carried on, “Well, I went in to see if I could get you a book, maybe some special edition of something. I got in a conversation with the owner about you and how you’re a librarian and I wanted to get you something special and we ended up talking _a lot_. _”_

“You don’t have to get me anything, Alice.” He was genuinely touched by it.

“I know, but I still wanted to. The place was so very you.” The minute she walked by it, Jasper had been the first person in her mind, she could see him in a place like that, so excited to help customers find books.

He reached for her hand over the table, pressing his thumb against her palm. “We have to swing by it together.”

“Yes, that’s the plan. But anyway, the owner… She’s the sweetest old lady, you’ll love her, Jazz. She did mention though that she was looking to sell because she couldn’t really carry on with her age.” The idea came to Alice as she talked to the owner. “And I kept thinking about that…”

Jasper is almost positive he is missing something from the story. His puzzled expression made Alice laugh nervously.

“I think you should buy it, Jazz.”

“What!?” He gapped.

“Remember how you told me you wanted to own your business?” Jasper nodded, he recalled easily how they had talked about their plans for the future. “Well, I think this would be a great opportunity for you.”

“I mean, as much as I’d love to, I don’t think I’d have the means for it now.” Both of them were at the beginning of their lives, still trying to make a career out of things. But Alice had thought about that, too.

“I might have found a solution for you, that is if you _do_ want this.” He eyed her expectedly, waiting for Alice to elaborate further. “That’s why I had to cancel last night. She only had yesterday to meet with me and her lawyer. And I couldn’t tell you because I wanted to surprise you.”

“Consider me surprised!” He was thrilled, truly, even though hesitation still lingered on his face.

Alice laughed, “You wouldn’t have to do it through the bank and get a mortgage. She told me the shop holds a nice monthly profit since so many big corporations are now shutting down.”

“How would that work?”

“So she agreed to have you give her a cut of the profits until the store is paid for in full. Like a monthly installment but to her, not the bank. It’d just be in the contract for how much for how long. She’s not in a hurry to get money, like you she’s _crazy_ about books and wishes to keep the store up and running. It’s not a Barnes and Noble, alright? It’s like this tiny place, the most adorable store, really. The oak shelves go all the way up to the ceiling, it has those interesting sliding stairs, you know? So you can reach the top books. Oh, and old editions! I’m sure you’ll never want to leave the place, babe.” Somehow that made it all the more charming to Jasper. “She has no strength anymore to run it, but she wants it to continue and she hates the big corporations trying to buy her out of the space.”

If Jasper hadn’t been in love with her already, now wouldn’t be any questions. The trouble she went through to surprise him. Owning his bookshop was one of his biggest dreams. The fact Alice had got him an opportunity like that only showed how different she was from any of his exes. Alice listened, she always did little things to encourage him. How she would hear his excited rants about books. It was in the little things, like laying her head on his lap to listen to him read or the way she looked at him when he played the guitar to her. Alice made him better, to have dreams and want to actually achieve them. He had never had a relationship move so fast and _so_ _right_. Jasper was sure he would marry her, he saw no future away from her, not anymore.

“If you don’t think it’s a good idea, I totally get it—“

“No, I think it’s great!” Jasper said reassuringly. He stood quickly, stepping toward her and in a shift motion he brought her up off her feet, lips pressing deliciously long against hers. “It’s really amazing, Alice. I can’t believe you would go through so much trouble for me.”

“I’d do anything for you, silly.” She whispered in his lips, arms around his neck, giggling to the foolish way he was gaping at her. “What?”

“I love you so much, Alice.”

The way he said it, so profoundly, it felt as if it was the first time those words had ever been said.

“I love you, too, Jazz.”

Their kiss wasn’t hurried, very soft and gentle, different from so many of their other kisses. His arms holding her firmly off the air as their tongue danced in a slow pace. They had to part for air, but not after many minutes.

“So that means you’re getting it?”

“I am, yeah.” He chuckled, feeling the sudden thrill of when one’s on the verge of an adventure.

“We could go check it out in the morning, then!” Alice clapped in excitement, making him grin. “I’ll call Mrs. Jefferson, she’ll love to know the news.”

“We could grab lunch with her too, perhaps, talk about the details.”

“Look at you, all businessman already.” Alice grinned, leaning against him. “It suits you, it’s very sexy.” That little comment caught Jasper’s attention.

“I feel like you’ll enjoy this thoroughly.”

“Oh, darling, I already am.”

Business would wait until the next day, but that night Jasper showed Alice just _how much_ he appreciated all that she was doing for him, how her encouragement and her care were so important to him. He would have many opportunities to do the same for her in the future, but he didn’t want to wait to show and to tell her how important it was to him to have her support.

And she knew he did. Not only by the amount of times he made her come that night—with his name always at her lips with the intensity of her orgasms—but with all the nights in the months that would follow that he was her big spoon. Or with all the days that he would bring her coffee when she was working late on her projects.

Alice knew how important she was in his life when he remodeled the office on the second floor of the bookstore to fit her studio, so they could spend more time together. How he always checked on her mid-afternoon to make sure she was eating or needing a back massage. How he sometimes placed a “ _be right back”_ sign at the bookstore door just so he could slip to her studio and kiss her senseless without the worry of being interrupted. How he always had a cup of hot coffee waiting for her, even when they didn’t walk to work together.

Business wasn’t always thriving and the relationship sometimes had its rocky moments, but they always went through it together. An overdue book had brought them together, but it was all the stories he’d read to her by the fireplace that made their love stronger.

There was no love story better than theirs written in any book, and they knew it was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know your thoughts!


End file.
